The meeting
by Dr.End
Summary: Ever wondered what it'd be like if your personal crew met up with the Payday Gang? Well in this short little oneshot you get an idea


A/N: This story is only because ive been playing a lot of payday 2 and wanted to write something for it where a group of fan characters meet the original crew.

Hey guys I found another heisting crew and I've set up a meeting for you. The crew goes by the name Hoka Hai Tribe and they've been pulling some really tough jobs and making great cash on them. I'll send you over their documents from the FBI files.

Dallas opened the files and started with the first Heister

Edwin Hunter aka The Dozer

Wears an imitation "Skulldozer" unit helmet

A maniac specializing in heavy weaponry and explosives, favors LMGs, tnt, a sawed off shotgun and anything explosive. Has an uncanny ability to tank damage and keep on going. Bulldozer units are to engage the enemy first and weaken them before other units engage.

Known weapons: KSP 58 LMG, 870 sawed off heavily modded, ak.762 rifle heavily modded, "piglet" grenade launcher lightly modded, HRL-7 rocket launcher unmodded, AK5 rifle heavily modded, Thanatos 50 cal sniper heavily modded

Anakin aka Plague Doctor

Wears a plague doctor mask and large brimmed hat

A mastermind specializing in high damage output pistols and SMGs, insanely smart and clever has a tendency to dislike shock units and is also known to sometimes carry explosives to fight off turret vehicles and Bulldozer units. Tazer units are to engage this enemy first stunning them before allowing other units near.

Known weapons: dual pistols heavily modded, judge shotgun pistol heavily modded, hrl-7 rocket launcher unmodded, "piglet" grenade launcher unmodded, thanatos 50 cal sniper heavily modded, ak.762 rifle heavily modded

Seth aka Seth

Wears a multitude of masks but prefers a chicken head mask

The most dangerous member of this crew of criminals, this member has no favored weapons and carries anything he can pick up. Known to counter "cloaker" units' attacks and has the uncanny ability to dodge the majority of gunfire. All units are to avoid this enemy at all costs and should comply with demands until back up arrives if captured.

Known weapons: anything available

Onealoxx (no other known names)

Wears a raptor dinosaur mask

A well rounded rifleman specializing in sniper rifles and medium range rifles, the least dangerous of this crew but be warned he is still likely to shoot on sight. All units avoid at all costs and should comply with demands until back up arrives if captured

This group sounded like a regular set of asylum escapies but if they were going to avoid possible issues later on a meeting would have to be arranged. Closing the folder Dallas replied to Bain's message with "Our crew is ready to meet now if possible."

And this leads us to present day with Dallas, Wolf, Chains, and Houston standing face to face with four heavily armed men wearing ridiculously heavy armor and each carrying a different type of gun wearing a wide variety of strange masks that in no way showed them as a cohesive unit. While their masks were corny yeah these guys all looked completely different with each using different guns ranging from LMGs to suppressed pistols to even snipers, wearing masks that seemed to fit each person and not the appearance of a team and strange melee weapons with two samurai swords being displayed on two of their backs, a large knife of somekind on the third and the dozer imitator carrying what appeared to be a dead dozer's knife.

Dallas being the bravest and wanting this done stepped forward and started with. "Hello I'm Dallas, these are…" He was cut off by the dozer imitator who stepped forward, his LMG resting against his leg. "You're the Payday Crew, Dallas, Wolf, Chains. And Houston formerly Hoxton but you underwent a rebrand after being caught and broken out of jail. We know we all received documents on you four before this. Why else do you think we brought guns." Dallas chuckled noting the age of this man couldn't be more than 20, ah youth; it made you invincible until you weren't. "Well with that out of the way we should probably get moving out to avoid attracting cops…" Dallas smacked himself in the face realizing only after he said it how hard he'd jinxed them.

As if on cue a series of Elite units, tazers, shields, cloakers, and even a few dozers seemed to materialize out of thin air, glaning to the opposing crew Dallas nodded slightly before raising his gun and cheering. "Time to earn our payday!" while the dozer imitator leveled his LMG at an approaching skulldozer and cheered. "Rip 'Em to shreds!" It was going to be a fun evening.


End file.
